


[All Clark][Smallville]Someday

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [78]
Category: Smallville
Genre: All Clark, Clex - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: SV剧，镜像世界，Clark Luthor的一天。
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Clark Luthor, Lionel Luthor/Clark Luthor, Lucas Luthor/Clark Luthor, Lutessa Lena Luthor/Clark Luthor
Series: Smallville 同人文 [78]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919





	[All Clark][Smallville]Someday

[All Clark][Smallville]Someday  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Luthor, Lionel Luthor/Clark Luthor, Lucas Luthor/Clark Luthor, Lutessa Lena Luthor/Clark Luthor

Someday  
SV剧，镜像世界，Clark Luthor的一天。  
假如这个世界，也有Lucas Luthor和Julian Luthor，

早上，接受Lionel Luthor的恶魔教育，  
上午，和Lucas Luthor一起锻炼身体，  
中午，勾搭一下 Lutessa Lena Luthor，  
下午，无视Julian Luthor，  
晚上，和Lex Luthor打（情）骂（俏）。

至于为什么无视Julian Luthor？  
这不是显而易见的吗，因为他不是LL啊。


End file.
